Ino's sleeping problem
by Adeya
Summary: This is a short story about Ino in the future, it was meant to be a shikaino but it only has a little bit of romance... warning:slight gore


**This is a ShikaIno story so all ShikaTemari lovers beat it!,...unless of course you want to see the light . **

**I do not, in any way shape or form own Naruto... though I wish I did...sigh ONWARD WITH THE FIC!**

Ino stood before a young man no older than her that was tied down, her stance was proud but tense as she stared down at the blood covered form. Ibiki was slouched down against one wall to her left, an arm propped up against a knee. Ino had joined his interrogation team only 3 months ago and this was one of the many times she had needed to use her bloodline.

The man that was about to have his mind invaded, and though he didn't know this, he knew that he was in a bad position, and could not say a word to sway his impeding torture, for sound had started to cut out the tongues of their spy's so if they were caught, even if they were willing, they could not breath a word. An unknown jutsu had also been put on all spies, and as soon as a shinobi was captured they became petrified and were unable to move. This jutsu had made it impossible to get exact and complete information, you cold only find out a almost pitiful amount from their bodies.

So out of irritation and desperation Ibiki had then sought her family out, and as the last of her clan still in action, she had joined, not fully prepared for the horrors that would cause her to have nightmares for the rest of her days. Surprisingly it was not torturing her enemy that caused her to wake up in a cold sweat, with self hate running threw her veins, no, it was the thing her father had warned her of just before she had joined. Her ability to enter other's minds, the ability to feel what they feel, to have their emotions as you were in their memories. An old family jutsu that had caused many suicides of which you had to take a mental test to be aloud to learn. The elders of the family were the judges.

She lifted her hands while man below her watched with dazed green eyes and was frozen as she made the seals rapidly with her nimble fingers. A wave of nostalgia for her own body washed over her as she left it. His mind was dark, not surprising since he was from sound, nor was the fact it was covered with strange hallways and doors leading on for miles. The first doors were all white and about a dozen away they started to slowly fade into black, showing that the memories inside were fading. The pure black ones were completely forgotten, and Ino had come to learn they were usually child hood recollections that had been lost.

The white doors were all vivid in the dark to Ino's eyes as she walked up to one, and turned the brass nob, then proceeded enter, her fingers were crossed the entire time in hopes that she had entered the correct door.

**THE MAN'S MEMORY THAT INO IS EXPERIENCING**

The trail ahead of me was a blur as I ran towards the village I was ordered to destroy, the rest of the ANBU squad scattered around me. Excitement ran through me like a drug and I found myself stuck in my own blood lust, the only thing keeping me from running ahead of my team was the knowledge that we would be there in only a few seconds. The poor pathetic fools of the village were oblivious to their soon to be massacre.

When we reached the village none of us missed a beat before we started to rip the flesh of those around us, they were feeble, none of them with any ninja training and therefor fell down quicky, their red life painting the ground. Weaklings was what they were, creatures on this planet for me to kill, to soak in their blood, to taste it.

Those that sought shelter in the forest were tracked down, and those that hid in the houses were found, ripped away from the closets they had thrown themselves into.

The deed was done far to soon, and we started to pick up the kunai and shuriken that littered the ground and the bodies with not as much enthusiasm as we had thrown them. I turned over the body of a woman I had thrown a fuuma shuriken at, and smirked when I saw that her innards could be seen were the weapon had hit.

A whimper drew my eyes away from what I would call my master piece and landed on the small toddler who had made the sound. The small child was crushed under a headless man and was obviously in great pain, whimpering even louder when he realized that I had discovered him.

His death was not as slow as I would have wanted but the others were in a hurry. I had managed to get his face to twist in quite an unique way before he died.

END OF THE MEMORY

Ino tore herself away from the door, tears escaping her eyes as she fell to her knees, shudders of disgust wracking her body as she pushed herself up before opening the next door, she had tp continue searching for any info he might have discovered while spying on Konoha, she had agreed to this job and she had taken part in more then one fucked up bastard's memory before this, sadly this one was far from the worst.

Bile rose in her throat when she became one with her own body. Barely a second later she found herself running out of the small Japanese styled room to loose her lunch. After hours of living this man's life she had found herself fully anticipating seeing this him die, and was still being affected greatly by all the acts she had just commited as the bakamono.

She shuffled back inside, the taste of puke still vivid in her mouth as she made her way to Ibiki, a sheepish look spreading across her pale face as he returned it with a worried one from his comfortable slouch against the wall.

"You should get some sleep Yamanka" his words made me stifle a snort from the underlying mother hen tone. It really didn't suit him.

"I'm fine, sleep is for the weak," she murmured, before ironically yawning, completely oblivious to the dry glare he was shooting her.

"... your theory is gonna cause you to go insane and mak..."

"I'm already there," he hates it when she interrupts him and she knew it.

"Well lets hope you haven't reached the point of stupidity and that you've found something useful in mister bad luck." Many images of gore jumped to her mind but none except one was in any way useful.

"It seems he was going after Uzamaki Naruto," she said, in one of the memories the nin had been asking/torturing info out of people about the blond, he hadn't gotten much out of them.

"I wonder why...," he trailed off before looking at the nin before them, who was currently watching them as intently as someone petrified could do.

Bile once again rose as she looked at the face that had caused so much death. The face she had taken, the person she had become. Gratitude overwhelmed her as Ibiki then broke her from her angst ridden thoughts by shaking her shoulder,

"Sasuke sent him..." she said, as she remembered being ordered to attain info on the young blond by the Uchiha. "He specifically wanted to know about anything concerning... I-I think it was red chakra?"

"Ibiki's eyes widened ever so slightly as she said this, and he then proceeded to interrogate her on anything that was discovered about Uzamaki Naruto. Her knowledge was slim though, all the people who had vocalized anything on the giant ball of energy had all passed away from the sound nin's way of gaining Data; pure torture.

OOoooOOoooOoOoooOOoooOO

The child that had been killed had possessed brown hair, and green eyes; this was all Ino could think of, she couldn't remember if it had been male or female, just that it had eyes like jade and hair of chocolate. She rolled over in her bed. _Had the man on top of it been their father _she thought, before rolling again. It was likely that the man had tried to shield the child before dying, Ino rolled over again.

The child's blood had been so warm on her- no, his hands, and probably had just learned how to walk, that's how small it had been.

Tears now crawled down her cheeks, as she muffled a scream in her pillow, one not of fear, but disgust. She rolled over again after she ran out of air, and looked around her room. None of the objects littered around her brought her comfort. Blood once again flashed threw her mind.

With little effort she found herself tying her loose hair in her customary pony tail and jumping out her window, landing softly on the grass outside while still in her t-shirt and boxer pajamas. She could not stay in her house any longer. She started a brisk pace down the dark streets, walking a familiar route.

Her destination soon stood in front of her, a small house surrounded with acres of fence. She walked up to an apple tree and jumped to one of the top branches before opening a window across from her and slipping in, not making a single sound.

Soft snores reached her ears as Ino quietly made her way to the bed they came from. Shikamaru laid there his hair no longer in a pony tail, and instead was now was scattered around his face. His chest rising and falling with his breaths. She let a hand reach out and trail his face, ignoring the drool that leaked from the left corner of his mouth before a hand grabbed her wrist as bleary eyes shot opened before falling on her still standing figure.

She begged him with her eyes as she had done the first time she had sought comfort from him, the first night she had lived the life of another for Ibiki's squad. He answered by making room for her, and she slid under the warm covers.

Every night she tried to stay in her own bed, to not disturb Shikamaru, but every night she ended up here. He never said anything to her about it, and every morning she crept away from his bed before he woke.

She reached out for him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart threw his plaid pj shirt, the lazy beating luring her to sleep along with his scent of pine and grass.

When she awoke she continued eavesdropping on the solid thumping. Not noticing the arm that had sought her out in the night, hugging her to it's owner, her own hand in return knotting it's fingers with his. Soon though it was time to go, and she left but not before kissing the lazy nin's forehead.

Seconds after she had left the supposedly sleeping man's eyes opened and a smile graced his lips.

**BWAHAHAHHAH! Ino and Shikamaru rawk! Temari just doesn't deserve him... anywhooo this was made up from reading to much InoShika fanfics! And those wondering why Ino doesn't just quit working for Ibiki, it's because it's Ino; stubborn, never one to give up, do what it takes Ino. **

**I chose Naruto for the Sound Nin's Mission because he needs more credit I find.**

**And for the pj's Ino always seemed more of a silky night gown type person but I didn't want to accidentally turn this into porn... and for Shikamaru's, well he just seems like a plaid pj's type o'guy. So I think that's all... OH YES. Please review, it is something I thrive on... and I guess that's kinda pathetic but oh well!**


End file.
